Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of radiant burners. It is concerned more particularly with a radiant burner provided with a ceramic frame.
Hitherto, radiant burners consisted of a body defining a premixing chamber, on which body one (or several) plate(s) was (were) arranged, for example, with a honey-combed radiating surface above which a grate may or may not have been arranged, these three elements being fixed together, where necessary, by suitable means. These various elements were assembled from the top, i.e. the grate was fixed to the body last of all, using the said means.
Such an arrangement in which the grate and the plate were in direct contact with the body gave rise to considerable heat losses and, moreover, thermal stresses due to local overheating caused the grate and the plate to deteriorate more rapidly.
An object of the present invention is to propose a radiant burner which has a design different from that of the radiant burners of the prior art and which overcomes, to a very large extent, the abovementioned drawbacks resulting from the thermal stresses and the heat losses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radiant burner, the design of which makes it possible to achieve improved outputs in terms of the energy radiated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radiant burner, assembly of which is easier and more practical than that of the radiant burners of the prior art.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to propose a new radiant burner which has the advantage, in terms of heat, of limiting the lateral heat losses and, therefore, the rear heat losses occurring via conduction, which burner enables the thermal energy to be concentrated better inside the combustion chamber, thereby resulting in a greater amount of energy radiated at the front of the burner. An essential characteristic feature of this burner consists in the fact that it is provided with an internal peripheral frame made of ceramic material inside the front of the burner